


Eavesdropping

by HGGoods



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Mini Fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 没有后续。





	Eavesdropping

不知道怎么，扉间总觉得自己的兄长最近越来越奇怪了。

刚开始也只是在卧室以外的地方，浴室，厨房，客厅，都做了个遍。后来甚至是刚推开家门，直接在玄关就开始对他动手动脚。不过也没什么，毕竟还算是在家里。而扉间以为，在自己的实验室里就已经是极限了，直到现在，柱间急切得攥着他的左手手腕，把他按在了火影室的墙壁上，另外一只手搂着扉间的腰，牙齿磕碰着胡乱地亲吻着他。

“喂，你知不知道这是什么地……唔嗯……”刚把柱间的肩膀推开一点点，话还没有说完，自己的兄长就又贴了过来。这次连舌头都搅在了一起，柱间贪婪得吮吸着扉间的嘴唇和舌尖。把扉间的衣服下摆撩了起来，柱间把手探进去，抚摸着扉间腰部有些敏感的皮肤，拇指在腰侧打着圈。又一路向上，抚上了扉间的胸口，长着粗糙茧子的手指绕着乳尖在浅淡的皮肤上画圈，不经意一般拨弄着渐渐挺立的一点。扉间的喉咙一梗，抓住了柱间在自己身上胡作非为的手，想让他停下来，但是无法说话，也无法结束这个吻，自己向后退一点，柱间就向前一点，他的头已经贴上了坚硬的墙壁，退无可退。只能发出‘唔嗯’的声音无力地抗议着。

漫长的深吻结束，扉间的气息还没喘匀，就迫不及待地找到那个熟悉的语调，准备训斥自己的兄长完全不顾及场合，但是柱间却先他一步。感觉到自己兄长的长发扫着自己的脸颊，他听到了柱间低沉而沙哑的声音：“不想……要吗？”灼热的气息掠过耳侧，扉间就像进入了冷库一样打了个哆嗦，奇妙的感觉冲刷着他的神经。推着自己兄长肩膀的手突然松了力气，垂了下来。扉间把额头埋进柱间的肩膀上，虽然什么话都没说，但是柱间明白他的意思。

他从来不能真正的拒绝自己的兄长，真的不想的话，他随时可以逃走。

只是这种事情，真的不该在这里——他们是兄弟，血脉相连的亲生兄弟，而且现在柱间也不仅仅是一族之长，他还是火影。他们兄弟之间的一切，应该永远不被人所知。

一条腿被抬了起来，只借着一点唾液，柱间的分身差不多是强行挤了进去。扉间的双手环着柱间的肩膀，几乎一插到底的分身让他差点站不住，可是身体越向下滑，分身就埋得更深。扉间身体发软地挂在柱间的身上，紧抿着嘴唇把所有试图跑出来的呻吟声全部咽回去，在柱间没有规律的剧烈冲撞之下震动着。

“快……快点，如果有人过来的话……”一听到扉间的话，柱间一下子停了下来，分身埋在扉间狭窄的甬道之中，却几乎一动不动。

“你还有余裕想这些。”柱间扭过头来对着扉间敏感的耳廓吹起，引得扉间又是一阵颤抖，“那这样的话……”柱间说着，动作更加激烈了，原本还能挤出几个字，现在扉间只剩下喘息了。近乎疯狂的力度让扉间彻底站不住了，所有的重量全部压在柱间抬着他大腿的手上和两个人连接处，扉间的手像抓着救命稻草一样缠在柱间的脖子上。

……

已经穿好衣服的扉间有些难受皱起眉头，在自己体内的液体残留的感觉简直无法忍受。柱间之前还‘好心’的问了一句，即使扉间说了‘拔出来’，那个家伙还是在他体内高潮了。事后柱间又是一副‘我也没忍住’的委屈模样，扉间也依旧开始了他说了不知道多少次的说教，不要在这些奇怪的地方——

把自己黑色忍服的衣领向上提了提，即使看不见，也知道柱间一定在他的脖子上留下了各种痕迹。这里是一条偏僻的小路，只要再转过一条街，前面就是千手宅了，扉间选择这条路也是不想见到相熟的忍者，他现在一心只想回家赶紧洗个澡，清理一下身体。

每走一步，身后粘腻的感觉就让他浑身不舒服。应该是有一点液体从后面流了出来，扉间忍着直接在自己身上用水遁的冲动，大步向自己家的方向走去。

但是，在即将走出这条小巷的时候，扉间听到了一个熟悉的声音，这个声音太过熟悉和让他震惊，以至于他一时间没能察觉到声音是从哪里传来的。扉间有些不安得四处查看着，紧接着就在小巷的阴影处，一个男人慢悠悠地走了出来。

宇智波斑？他在这里干什么？

看清楚了那个男人的样貌，扉间仍然不敢相信自己会碰到这个家伙。他有些紧张地抓了抓自己的衣领，他不想让斑看出什么破绽，如果被他注意到了什么，那不免就又是一场毫无道理的讽刺和争吵。

但是事情远比扉间想象的严重。

他看着斑渐渐接近自己，两片薄薄的嘴唇上下动弹着，从斑嘴里吐出的每一个字，都像是捅在他身上一样，扉间极力克制着自己身体，但是还是忍不住颤抖着，他略微睁大了双眼，在斑一步步地逼近之下，向后退着。扉间用力地吞咽了一下，嘴唇微张，却无法发出声音。

“千手……扉间。和你的兄长做爱的感觉，如何？”斑的笑容有些扭曲，两根手指捏住了扉间的下巴，把他的头抬起来，满意地看着那个白发的家伙，恶意地笑着，很享受扉间惊恐的神色，“原来你还能发出那种声音，做出那种表情啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 没有后续。


End file.
